Walk Beside Me
by CrystallizedHina
Summary: The war is over and Naruto finally talks to Hinata but the outcome is unexpected.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Walk Beside Me

Naruto was racing through Konoha. The war was over the village had been rebuilt, men looked at him with envy and women looked at him with admiration. He liked the attention and he didn't need to fake his wide grin as he searched for the one woman who had always admired him, even before he was a hero. He had just come from granny Tsunade's office. She had given him papers to sign and a schedule for learning the ropes of becoming the next Hokage.

He pumped his fist in the air. His life was finally coming together, the next thing he needed was to find the woman who would be his wife. His dream would be complete he would be Rokudaime , have a wife who adored him, and children who carried on his name. He raced faster getting impatient to find her. An idea occurred to him and he snapped his fingers and raced toward the training grounds.

Sure enough she was at the third training ground he checked. He watched her for a moment admiring her grace and beauty. Her palms glowed as she performed her deadly dance. He approached her when she stopped to grab a drink.

"Hinata would you have lunch with me?" He said. It would be better to pop the question over a meal, he thought suddenly nervous now that the moment was here. She looked at him steadily and he noticed that the blush she usually wore around him wasn't there.

"Hai." Hinata said as she moved to gather up her things. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief , for a moment there he thought she would turn him down.

They walked together in silence, Naruto was going over in his head how he would propose so was unable to speak. Hinata was always silent. They arrived at Ichirakus shortly and took up stools at the bar. He hadn't even needed to tell her where he wanted to eat. She didn't even argue with him or tell him how bad ramen was for him. He grinned widely she was perfect.

Teuchi took their order and there was an awkward silence. Naruto tried to gather his thoughts all his researched speeches had flown out of his head. Maybe he should begin by telling her about being named successor to Tsunade. He smiled, yes that would definitely impress her.

"I just came from granny Tsunade's office. She named me her successor. I have to train with her for awhile and then wait till she is ready to retire but I will be Rokudaime." Naruto told her unable to hold back his pride as he puffed out his chest.

Hinata gave him a genuine wide smile. "That's wonderful Naruto!" Hinata said clapping her hands. "You deserve it! You have worked hard to get here."

Naruto felt himself blushing her admiration had always made him feel good. She would for sure say yes and he would be one step closer to fulfilling his dreams. He slipped off his stool and kneeled down on one knee in front of her. He grabbed her hand and realized he didn't have a ring. He silently cursed himself but knew she loved him and wouldn't mind. He heard Ayame squeal behind the counter and he felt all the eyes in Ichirakus on him. He didn't mind he loved attention but he noticed Hinata looked uncomfortable so he decided to get the show on the road.

"Hyuuga Hinata would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Naruto asked his voice loud with excitement.

Hinata looked around her, finally a blush adorned her cheeks. She slipped off the stool and grabbed his arm pulling him up and urging him to follow her. Ichirakus was silent and Naruto was horrified this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She loved him, she had told him in her fight with Pein. She led him into an alley, he saw her activate her byakugan. He was sure she was making sure they would not be overheard.

"It's been three years Naruto. You never answered my confession. Why now?" Hinata asked.

Naruto felt a little hope she didn't reject him yet he still had a chance. "I was waiting for the war to finish and to achieve my dream."

Hinata stared at him her eyes unreadable.

"Why me?" Hinata asked in a soft voice.

He looked at her confused. "Well you love me." He stated. "Do you not love me anymore?" He asked.

Hinata sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Hai I still love you. I will always love you." She told him but she didn't say it happily.

He smiled again relief in his heart as he reached for her, but she put up her hand holding him off.

"Do you love me?" She asked as she stared into his eyes.

Naruto was ready for this one he had thought long and hard about it. He smiled as he stared back into her eyes letting her see the truth of his words. "Hai."

Hinata didn't let it go there she pressed on. "Why do you love me?"

He frowned wondering why she just didn't accept his love. He was ready for this though. "You never put me down or thought less of me. Even Iruka didn't like me at first associating me with the fox. You and the Sandaime were the only ones who never viewed me as the fox." He paused the thought of the Sandaime still caused him grief even after all these years. "You always comforted me and cheered for me. You never doubted me. You share my nindo!" He finished with a confident smile, but his smile drooped as he watched her face. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You have told me what I do for you. What do you love about me? Do you even know me?" She asked quietly. Naruto noticed the hurt in her eyes and he felt guilty, though he really didn't know why. He studied her face trying to read the answer she wanted. He saw the scar on her cheek and his hand itched to reach out and caress it. He studied the scar, shinobi wore their scars as a badge of honor. He thought of Iruka, Kakashi, Ibiki. All the kunoichi he knew though would not tolerate the scar. He knew she could have it removed but she wore the scar. It didn't detract from her beauty to him it made her even more beautiful. He paused wondering when he had ever thought her beautiful. To be honest he had always thought her plain compared to Sakura. Looking at her now though he knew he was wrong she was far more beautiful she just didn't flaunt her looks as the pink haired nin did. He had picked her to be by his side because he knew she loved him and because her admiration made him feel good. To be totally honest partly he picked her because he knew Sakura would never love him. He knew she would not like that though. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to think of the right answer to give her.

"You are a strong kunoichi who wants to lead her clan well and do away with the caged bird seal. You are a gentle woman who would rather not fight but will to protect those she loves. You would rather be a medic nin than a warrior..." He trailed off as he saw a tear slip from her now closed eyes. He had answered wrong, but how? He had told her what everyone knew.

She took a deep shaky breath. "I am strong because I have trained as much as you over the years to get so. I do not want to be clan head I never did, even though I would like the caged bird seal practice to end. I have given my title as heiress to Hanabi, I only waited this long to do it so we could both avoid the caged bird seal. While it is true I would rather not kill, I will if it is needed and I enjoy a good fight as a test of my skill and to see how much I have improved. Even though most of the kunoichi are training to be medic nin's that was never what I wanted. I make my medical creams but I also make lotions and elixirs. I enjoy working with plants and finding what different combinations do." Hinata paused and looked down, the tears were now freely falling from her eyes.

"I have to say no Naruto gomen." She said softly.

Naruto felt panicked this mattered to him more than he thought it had. His heart-felt like it was beating so hard it would beat out of his chest. How could she turn him down he had been so sure of her. She was the one constant in his life, without her how could he go on. Hokage meant nothing without the family he had envisioned. He grasped her arm a little harder than he had intended, but she made no sound she just looked up at him with her tear filled eyes. Kami! she was beautiful. Why hadn't he noticed it till now. Why had he ignored her, taking her for granted believing she would always be there. His second choice if Sakura wouldn't have him. He grimaced at that last thought. He pulled her into a hug, needing her close.

"What about what you told me when you fought Pein?" He asked his voice a hoarse whisper on the verge of tears himself.

Hinata pulled back. "I meant every word, but did you hear what I said?" She asked as she pulled his chin up to look in his eyes. He stared at her caught in her spell.

"You said you loved me." He whispered.

"Hai and I said I worked so hard not to overtake you but to walk beside you. I have dreams too Naruto-kun and watching you all these years has inspired me to go for them." She put a hand on his cheek gently caressing him. "I will always love you Naruto-kun. My heart will not change but I can not marry you to walk behind you. You do not truly love me. You don't know me. It has been hard for me to learn but I have learned that I deserve more. I deserve someone who loves me Naruto-kun and you deserve someone you can love. I-if that is Sakura don't give up on her." Hinata told him. She stood up on her toes and kissed him softly. Naruto felt an electric tingle go down his spine and reached out to hold her, but she was already gone and walking away from him down the alley. He watched her leave her hair blowing in the breeze and he felt his heart breaking.

* * *

Naruto didn't leave his apartment for two days. He didn't sleep, he didn't eat. He was in shock, he felt his life was over. He never realised how much he relied on Hinata's constancy in his life. He clenched his fist, he should have never asked her to marry him. Then she would never have rejected him and he would be blissfully ignorant of his callousness. She had made him look at himself and he didn't like what he saw. He growled and sat up in his bed, his stomach rumbled with hunger and he decided it was time to stop moping. He dressed quickly and headed to Ichirakus.

Teuchi greeted him as he entered the shop. Ayame didn't meet his eyes. Naruto decided to ignore it and ordered his ramen. A thought occurred to him as he waited for his ramen. Why was he giving up? He had never given up before, it was part of his nindo. He saw a tint of pink headed his way. For once he wasn't really happy to see her. He thought of how Hinata must have felt all these years, loving him but seeing him chase after his teammate. He remembered the sad looks, he didn't pay attention to them at the time but now he remembered and it hurt him that he had hurt her.

"I heard what happened Naruto." Sakura said as she sat next to him. Naruto groaned and put his head in his hands. Everyone must have heard.

Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked at her in surprise she rarely touched him unless it was to punch him. He examined Sakura closely. Sakura was violent. Mostly with him but he had seen her punch other shinobi out of anger. Sasuke was the only one who had never felt her wrath. He thought of Hinata in comparison. Hinata rarely got angry even though she had Kiba on her team. Kiba was nearly as annoying as he was. He had never heard of her hitting any one of her comrades in anger. She had been fierce during the war and had been someone who had been a great asset so she could be violent but never in the way Sakura was. He would have had a lot less bruises and scars if she had been on his team instead of Sakura.

"Naruto I have to confess I am glad Hinata turned you down. I love you Naruto." Sakura told him in an overly sweet voice that he had trouble believing. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. Since when did she love him, what did she want from him now. He recalled her confession in the land of snow, a trick to convince him to give up his promise to bring back Sasuke. What did she want now?

Sakura reached out for his hand. He let her hold it, his thoughts were turning trying to discover her motive when he felt a clap on the back.

"So how is our future Hokage!" Kakashi said his one eye smiling. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked again at Sakura. She was beaming and sitting taller in her seat, her chest seemed to puff out with pride. Naruto felt stupid as he dropped her hand. Of course she had found out he was going to be Hokage. He stood and turned from the pair, unable to be in their presence. He walked away. He felt Sakura's hand on his shoulder and stopped reluctantly.

"Naruto-kun don't you still love me?" Sakura asked in that same sickening voice. He squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance she never called him Naruto-kun and he didn't want to hear it on her lips it didn't sound right. It sounded heavenly on Hinata's lips.

"No Sakura. I asked Hinata-chan to marry me because I love her." Naruto told her brutally and he realised that it was true. All that she had said in their encounter had made him admire Hinata more. He saw anger appear on Sakura's face and her fist clenched. He knew she was struggling not to hit him.

"She rejected you Naruto-kun. Do you only want kunoichi that reject you? Is it a challenge for you?" Sakura asked cruelly.

Naruto really thought about it did he? No Hinata had been a major part of his life, her love had been a constant. He was just to stupid to see her, but Sakura was right in one thing he never gave up on a challenge. That had not been a good thing when he obsessed on returning Sasuke and gaining Sakura's love, but this time he felt like he couldn't give up on Hinata. If he did his life would be over. He looked at Sakura with determination, Sakura took it wrong and smirked sure she had won.

"Maybe in the past that was true Sakura but this time I think my life will be over if I give up on Hinata-chan." He told her softly as he turned and went in search of Hinata's team mates.

He talked to Kiba and Shino for a long time finding out all he could about Hinata. It was hard as both shinobi clearly resented him for his treatment of their beloved team-mate. Everything he learned made him love her more and it made it worth their disdain. He had one scary moment when he learned she was moving to Suna for a year in an Anbu training program. He talked with Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino as they were the ones who seemed to know Hinata the best, besides her team-mates. He was surprised to learn that everyone knew of her unrequited love for him and all resented him because of his treatment of her. He resolved to make it better though. Hinata deserved more than he had given her.

His last stop was Tsunade. It had been hard to convince her but finally she had agreed to let him go to Suna and train with Gaara for a year. He was packing his gear now, he held up a shiny ring and looked at it in the sun. It was a friendship ring with a beautiful pearl in the center. He thought it an appropriate engagement ring as they had been friends for so long. It was delicate, strong and beautiful, it reminded him of Hinata. He put it back in the box and put it in his pack. He smiled to himself he was excited to see Hinata. She had arrived in Suna last week and he had missed seeing her around town. He turned off his light and locked his apartment as he left for the most important mission of his life proving his love for Hinata.

* * *

She was in Gaara's office when he arrived and his breath caught at the sight of her. Hinata looked shocked to see him and Naruto was pleased to see the blush that graced her face. Gaara cleared his throat and they both started and looked at him embarrassed to be caught staring at each other.

"If you two want to visit please do it outside of my office I have work to do." Gaara told them making a shooing motion.

Hinata giggled and Naruto chuckled.

"Want to get something to eat Hinata-chan? I'm a bit hungry." He asked nervously unsure if she would say yes.

"Hai." She said as she looked at the ground. Naruto couldn't help his fist pump as he yelled "Yes!" He blushed with embarrassment and looked around. Hinata giggled.

"Um where should we eat I don't know the good places here yet?" He asked her.

"Well there is a ramen shop it's not as good as Ichirakus but it's decent." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled she was always thinking of others. Well not this time. "How about some place that serves zenzai and maybe we could hit a bakery for desert? I'm in the mood for cinnamon rolls." Naruto told her.

Hinata looked at him in surprise. Naruto didn't blame her he had never turned down ramen before and he had never expressed an interest in what she liked before. He knew these were her favorite dishes from Neji and he silently thanked her cousin. She gave him a smile and led him to a restraunt. They talked for hours at the restraunt and Naruto was pleased with his progress. They made plans to meet again the next day. Naruto settled in to his new life happily. They met every night for dinner and discussed their day. Hinata had opened up to him about her life. How she had struggled with self-doubt because of her families harshness. She even opened up about the hurt he had caused her by his constant ignoring of her. He wished he could change the past but all he could do now was move on. He did resolve to not make the same mistakes and paid careful attention to her. He had heard of her dream to be Anbu captain from Kiba and Shino but he was still waiting for her to tell him. They had kissed many times and Naruto marveled at the electricity he felt between them. He never pushed for more though. He wanted to marry her that was his one goal now above being Hokage and he refused to jeopardise it by scaring her off.

It was a month before their return to Konoha and he resolved to ask her to marry him again. He planned to take her to the restraunt they had first went to when he had arrived in Suna. He would not ask her again in front of the restraunt. He knew now that had been the wrong choice. While he thrived on getting attention it made Hinata nervous. He had consulted Gaara and found a place on the walls of Suna where they could sit and watch the sunset. He had a table set there with a bottle of champagne waiting for them. It concerned him that she still had not told him of her dream to be Anbu captain and he wanted to talk to her about it at dinner before he proposed.

They were sitting at their table talking about their days when he decided he could wait no longer. "Hinata-chan why haven't you told me about your dream to be Anbu Captain?" He asked bluntly not knowing how to ask her any other way.

Hinata's face instantly turned red and she took a drink of her water. She took a long five minutes, during which Naruto began to panic, before she answered. "I know you want to be Hokage and in spite of my refusal to marry you I still want to be with you. I'm afraid if I became Anbu captain in Konoha people would accuse you of favoring me. I don't want to cause you trouble Naruto-kun." She told him looking down.

Naruto's face showed his shock. Still she put him above her. He reached for her hand and raised it to his lips. He kissed it gently and stood motioning for her to follow him. He paid their bill and led her to the place he had set up. He poured them a glass of champagne, but before she could take the glass he grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Hinata-chan, I love you more than anything. I understood what you told me when I asked you to marry me last year and I respected you more for it. You were right if you had said yes you would have been always in my shadow and you don't deserve to be there. I have talked to Tsunade and she will be the one to decide if you promote in anbu so there will be no whispers of favoritism, but if you want I would give up being Hokage for you. I have discovered that my dream of being your husband is more important to me than my dream of being Hokage. Please Hinata-chan marry me." He told her holding out the ring he had held onto all year. Hinata looked at the ring and then looked at him. Shock on her face. Naruto felt himself sweat, he felt as if he were ready to pass out.

"Hai" Hinata whispered. Naruto whooped loudly and picked her up twirling her around and laughing. Hinata laughed too. He set her down and kissed her with more passion than he ever had. She returned his kiss but soon pulled away.

"But only if you promise to not give up on your dream of being Hokage! I don't want you to walk behind me I want you to walk beside me." She told him.

"Hai" He said over and over again as he kissed her passionately.


End file.
